


Love

by ugami



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugami/pseuds/ugami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't remember how it happened. Frau/Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Whenever Eve used to think of love, she would think of Verloren and those flowers and the kor that would play with her. She would run away from her father for days on end to be with Verloren in his tiny cabin near the forest. He always acted as if he was annoyed but she knew he loved her coming by. He loved her as she had loved him.

Now when she thought of love, she thought of blue eyes and spiky blonde hair and that smirk that made her melt. There was no turning back for her. She fell as soon as she laid eyes on him.

Whenever Frau used to think of love, he would think of his father and Gido and the way he felt when he rode his hawkzile through the open air. His father had died, leaving him an orphan. Gido took him in when he had nowhere to go, bringing him into a new family, the Sky Pirates. They were his life.

Now when he thought of it, he thought of emerald eyes and long brown hair and that kind smile that made his heart _beat_. There was no turning back for him. He fell as soon as he laid eyes on her.

_But it didn’t matter. All they knew is that they loved each other and wanted to be together forever. ___


End file.
